


vibing with your boyfriend

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: End Game, Fluff, Heathers - Freeform, Heeheh, M/M, TW Strong Language, analogical - Freeform, backround royality, hmmm i wanna add more tags, hmmmmmmmmmm, i have a fic in the works that'll require a confession and its pain, i like analogical a lot ok?, i think i have the most fun writing tags becuase it can be super random, i think this is by far my longest fic yet, kubo and the two strings - Freeform, ok just so no one has to read a curse word, soft, they them boizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, this was really self indulgent, thy yeeted the tortillas, tw cursing, what happened to me being good at naming stuff, you know i used to be good at naming stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: Logan falls asleep during working at his desk, so Virgil (his boyfriend)  picks him up and is ganna move him to somewhere comfier but Logan isn't completely dead asleep so he wakes up and then Virgil and Logan proceed to be adorable soft memey boyfriends as they watch movies and Virgil yeets tortillas at the window.





	vibing with your boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> i made virgil yeet tortillas at the window and i will always find it funny

Virgil had always liked Logan, and ever since that pain of a confession <strike>I mean who knew that Logan was as dense as a brick! anyway-</strike>

ever since Logan and Virgil started dating Virgil was less anxious when ever Logan was around, and became very anxious when Logan was excluded from stuff

or just wasn’t there and every time where they were doing a video and Logan didn’t show up Virgil would immediately deck out to find Logan

and sometimes the anxious side would find a Logan asleep at his desk, fallen asleep while working and when this happens Virgil try’s to carry the logical side bridal style to Logan’s bed and tuck him in with a lot of blankets so that Logan is comfortable

and goes back to the others telling them what happened, and if they want to make the video that day Virgil isn’t ganna be in it either because he doesn’t feel comfortable enough to do the video without the logical side,

most of the time they understand sometimes though Roman gets annoyed because he wants to do the video now but Patton convinces him that it would actually be better tomorrow or the next day because they have more time to double check stuff so nothing bad happens with the equipment. 

One time when this happened Logan wasn’t 100% asleep and quietly woke up in Virgil’s arms

“Mmmm What’s going on?” Logan asked unable to hide the grogginess from his voice

Virgil almost jumped at the sudden noise but the responsibility of holding the very tired Logan grounded him “o-oh! Your awake! I was ganna move you to your bed that way you can sleep comfortably…”

“Oh”

“Do you still want to sleep?”

“I don’t know,” Logan curled into Virgil’s warmth

“If you want I can set up a movie and we can watch together?”

“That sounds good”

Virgil sat down the sleepy logical side on the couch in Logan’s room before shuffling through a couple of movies and finally holding up a disk “is the princess bride ok?”

Logan made a small noise of affirmation before Virgil plopped it In the DVD player and went to the kitchen for popcorn and hot cocoa

“What are you doing kiddo?” A voice coming from the living room said, Patton

“Oh umm… well Logan wasn’t fully asleep when I picked him up and I woke him up so now we’re watching the princess bride”

“Okay kiddo! Need any help with the snacks?”

“Nah, thanks pat, but I’m okay it’s only hot coco and popcorn”

After the stuff was done Virgil quickly went back into Logan’s room

“Hey L, I’m back!” Virgil said

“Mmm”

Virgil sat down next to Logan and sat the snacks and beverages down on the table before turning on the movie

Logan curled up on Virgil’s lap as Virgil softly played with Logan’s hair

the movie ended

“Hey L, you still awake?”

There was no answer

“Do you want me leave?

There was no noise but Logan grabbed Virgil’s arm latching onto it like a life line

Virgil chuckled “I’ll take that as a no”

Soon Virgil and Logan both fell dead asleep

When Virgil woke up he Looked at the time

9:37

He sat up and brushed Logan’s bangs out of his eyes

“Hey I have to go for a bit, that alright?” Virgil asked more to find out if Logan was fully asleep then to actually be answered after a minute or two he gently moved Logan over and stood up

Virgil went to the kitchen seeing if Patton was there before making pancakes

When Virgil got back with the pancakes he planted a soft kiss on Logan’s forehead

“Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!”

“… what?”

“I don’t know. anyway- pancakes!” Virgil chuckled placing the pancakes on the coffee table

“Your the best, thank you V”

“No u, also No problem-Lo”

“Puns noooo my kryptonite”

“Ok no puns! Now You need to eat!”

“No u”

“Ah frick, I’m rubbing off on you”

“And I, You.” Logan said before beginning to eat

Virgil couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend as he ate

After they ate they decided to watch a couple movies and sat cuddling on the couch while wrapped in a big cozy blanket

“Hey Lo”

“Yes?”

“Sleep is important.”

Logan laughed

“Duly noted”

“Also we ran out of popcorn and we’re too comfy to go get more, is there someway to ask Roman or Patton to get us more popcorn?”

“The only way I can think of currently is yelling or throwing something hard at the wall so they hear it, though the yelling option wouldn’t be as good because it might hurt one of our ears”

Virgil laughed maniacally “so you’re saying I get permission to cause destruction!”

“Yes… I’m ganna regret this aren’t I?”

“Not if you tell me what the heaviest book you hate is,”

Logan chuckled

“Probably the second dictionary I have it’s the same words but described worse.”

Virgil smiled maniacally before summoning the book in question

“THIS BITCH USELESS! YEET!” Virgil said right before yeeting the book hard against the wall

“It is not useless, just stupid,” Logan corrected

Virgil began giggling at that before

BAM

The door slammed open to reveal a very concerned and confused Patton

“I-is everybody o-ok?! I heard something slam against something” said Patton voice cracking a bit

“Everything is fine padre! Sorry we worried you, we just finished all the popcorn and didn’t want to get up so we were trying to get someone in here so we could ask them…” Virgil said

“It was either that or yelling, I decided this was a better choice.” Logan said slightly submerging himself in the blanket

“Oh it’s okay kiddos! Now where’s your popcorn bowl?” Patton said smiling brightly at the two curled up on the couch

“Oh it’s uh- it’s on-“ Virgil just gave up trying to tell him where it was and grabbed it and reached out to give Patton the empty popcorn bowl “thanks padre, I owe you one” Virgil continued

“No problem kiddo I’ll be back soon” said Patton as he exited the room

“Ok while he isn’t here what’s the next movie we should watch?” Logan asked slightly coming unsubmerged to look at Virgil

“Hmmmm heathers?” Virgil said looking down at Logan

“that sounds good,”

Virgil added it to the movie queue

Patton knocked on the door “hiii popcorn has been delivered”

Patton handed the two the bowl

“Thanks padre!” Said Virgil

“Thank you Patton, you helped a lot, it’s cold ” Logan said curling into the blanket

Patton, Virgil and Logan said their goodbyes before Patton left

“Hey I had a question,” Logan said

“Shoot!”

“Well you’ve been calling Patton padre and I was wondering why?”

“Ah well I’m not ganna lie… it was just to make Roman very annoyed, and confused if I actually spoke Spanish at first, but… it’s grown on me. So now Patton is forever padre!”

Logan laughed at that explanation

“Ah of course.”

They started the movie

“You totally want to throw tortillas at the window don’t you?” Said Logan halfway into the movie

“…yes… I wanna fight the moon!”

“Your a strange little feral cryptid aren’t you”

“Is that you allowing me to throw tortillas at the window?”

“Sure, no tomato sauce though”

“Oh I wouldn’t dream of it!”

“You had a whole jar of tomato sauce didn’t you.”

“I had to come prepared! What if the moon fought back!”

“I doubt the moon has tortillas, also Your supplying the tortillas.”

“Okay-“

Virgil summoned some tortillas

and threw a few before his arm got cold and he retired to the fluffy blanket once again

“How did you get cold that quickly?” asked Logan wrapping his arms around Virgil

“Your room is cold, you’re warm so this was the better choice,”

“Ah, of course,”

After a bit of actually watching the movie (I know impossible!)

“I think the heathers movie is almost over” Said Logan

“Hmm we need a long movie so we don’t have to add another one for a while”

“End game? It’s 3 hours and 2 minutes long.”

“That sounds good,”

After about an hour of watching the movie and geeking out about really good CGI Virgil fell asleep

And after a little bit of Logan cleaning up the tortillas he went back to couch and continued watching alone before eventually drifting off as well,


End file.
